


行走云端的龙骑士

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, 喵光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安记得自己大概是摔下去了，或许石地上突兀的冰棱会穿透他的身体，他会像串在尖枪上的龙鸟一样毫无尊严地死去，一切都是因为那个叛徒和他莫名其妙不可遏止的愤怒。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood





	行走云端的龙骑士




End file.
